fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Alchemist
The Alchemist is a Life you can choose to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It is one of 12 Life classes available to choose to play as during the game and can be chosen at any time during the game by speaking to the Guild Master. The Alchemist uses flasks to make medicine, bombs, flasks and accessories. There are 67 Recipes (without DLC). The Master's Life Shop is located at Prof. Snooze's Laboratory - Al Maajik Sandtown Ranks Abilities When the player reaches God/Creator rank as an''' Alchemist you gain a god/creator ability which can be activated when you have a double charged skill gauge. It allows you to instantly finish your current recipe. During alchemy if constantly creating the same potion over and over again and consistently in a good rating you can increase your alchemy level much easier. Alchemist NPC List There are a number of other Alchemist class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a '''? over their heads. [[Castele|'Castele']] * [[Flamel|'Master Flamel']] (Life Master): Royal Castele Library - Castele Square ** Unlocks the "Fabulous Flask" / "Flask Formation" challenge (Expert) ** Gives Alchemist's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "Bombs Away! Final Barrage" / "Bombs Away! Part 3" challenge (Hero) ** Unlocks the Great Bomb recipe (Hero) ** Joins party at God. ** Unlocks the Djinn Talisman recipe upon reaching God rank and accepting the Alchemist's special request. ** Unlocks the Tsunami Talisman recipe upon the first time completing the special request. * [[Beaker|'Beaker']]: Royal Castele Library - Castele Square ** Gives a Blue Stone (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the "Rising from the Ashes" / "Back to Life" challenge (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the Life Cure recipe (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the "Burst Your Bubble" challenge (Master) ** Unlocks the Bolt Flask recipe (Master) ** Gives Pink Gel x2 (Hero) * [[Fizz|'Fizz']]: Near Shops (Day) - Castele Artisan District, Royal Castele Library (Night) - Castele Square ** Gives Grilled Eel x2 (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the Flower Hairclip recipe (Adept) ** Joins party at Expert ** Unlocks the "Philosopher's Stone" challenge (Hero) * [[Rupert|'Rupert']]: Outside General Goods (Day), Near Small Pier (Night) - Castele Square ** Gives Iron Ingot (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the Diving Mask / Diving Goggles recipe (Adept) ** Unlocks the "Flamel's Fixation" / "Labor of Love" challenge (Master) [[Port Puerto|'Port Puerto']] * [[Petri|'Petri']]: Outside Crankshaft's Workshop (Day), Crankshaft's Workshop (Night) - Port Puerto Marina ** Joins party at Adept ** Unlocks the Wisdom Flask recipe (Expert) ** Unlocks the Love Bomb recipe (Master) [[Al Maajik|'Al Maajik']] * Genieus: Prof. Snooze's Laboratory - Al Maajik Sandtown ** Unlocks Philosopher's Stone recipe (Hero) ** Gives Demonic Powder x3 (God-in-Training) * Prof. Snooze: Prof. Snooze's Laboratory - Al Maajik Sandtown ** Gives Qualitine (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the Elixir recipe (Master) ** Unlocks the Forbidden Flask recipe (Hero) ** Gives Unknown Life Form (God-in-Training) Challenges Class Challenges reward the player with Stars which accumulate to raise the rank of the player within the Life Class. Talk to Master Flamel to cash in challenge rewards. The U.S. Localization has differing names for many challenges. As such they will be listed after the U.K. localization names. Category:Challenges Category:Life Classes Category:Alchemist Recipes